ask the host club!
by LumaniiDoesFanfiction
Summary: Warning! Twincest, Smartass commentary, and Tamaki stupidity!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello-ha! I am done with my vaca! I certainly missed my readers, but i dont miss the long, agonizing time it takes to write ONE FREAKIN' CHAPPIE! I have a hard job! Anyways, this is ASK THE OURAN HOST CLUB! I mean, who dosent wanna ask questions to some hot high schoolers?

Tamaki: YOU ARE SO KIND!

Me: Not you, dungbag! ( no one likes The Idiotic Host King! )

Tamaki:Dungbag? ( sits in emo corner and has mascara on face )

Me: IS THAT MY MASCARA?!

Tamaki: ...No. ( thinks: Yes! Its so manly! )

Me:... ANY SQUIDZ, lets list the people who are open for Q's!

Men-

Tamaki

Kyoya

Mori ( Takashi )

Honey( Mitskuni )

Hikaru

Karou

Haruhi's Dad

BKB ( YEP! )

Spiderman ( i just felt like adding him. Dont Judge Me.

Women-

Renge

Eclair

Haruhi( crossdresser as a boy... )

Me (YEP!)

,...,

Me: NOTE! No

-Sexual

-Gory

-Lame

questions aloud! These will NOT BE ANSWERED. AND YOU WILL RECIEVE A FLOGGING! Thats getting beaten by a wooden stick! It hurts,trust me. And MegaTron will blast you into space! ( cries a bit ) i miss universal... Send me Q's!


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi: HIEVERYONEIMONASUGARRUSHLUMMANIIISSICKSOIDOAUTHORN OTE!

Mario: Im pretty sure she left ME in charge,Weeg. Lumanii is sick at the time, so I will be doing the authors notes.

Luigi: She always liked you more…

Mario: Exactly. So….Whats this fanfiction?

Luigi: [ reads note ] Uh…Ask the Host Club…..

Mario: Host club?

[ Tamaki magically appears ]

Tamaki: LUMANII! IM BACK FROM SHOPING! [ looks at Mario and Luigi ] Um…who are you?

Mario: [ bites quivering lip then yells ] ITS-A ME! MARIO! MMMMMMAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIIOOOOOO! No one remembers me… :'(

Luigi: WOAH A DUMB BLONDE!

Tamaki: Im not dumb!

Mario: QUICK! WHATS 2 + 2?

Tamaki and Luigi: 22!

Mario: [ facepalms then looks at notes ] Um….. It says theres a mascara wearing blond idiot named Tamaki Suoh….this must be him.

Tamaki: [ Applies mascara and looks in vanity mirror ] IM STUNNING!

Luigi: So…Wheres everyone else?

[ The host club and renge appear magically ]

Twins: Wow. What a dump!

Mario: I have a BAD feeling about this….[ sighs ] Lumanii does not own us or the host club, and if she did, she would probably lose us in her "meaningful crap" drawer.

Luigi: That exists?

Mario: Yep. ONE MORE THING! QUESTIONS CAN ONLY BE PUT ON HOST CLUB QUESTIONS FORUM ONLY! First question!

Rachel

What do you all think of a girl playing American football?

Mario: Can I answer this too? I think its cool, but who will let you play?

Luigi: ALIEN! ALIEN! RUN AWAY! PANIC!

Tamaki: WELL PUT, GREEN ONE! [ runs around with hands flailing in air ]

Hikaru: I think any girl who can play football is cute.

Karou: OH HIKA-CHAN! YOU LIKE SPORTY GIRLS MORE THAN MWE?!

Hikaru: OF COURSE I DON'T, KAROU! [ kisses him passionately ]

Mario: [ pushes them into closet with rake ]

Mori:…

Honey: So long, lady!

Haruhi: That's pretty cool!

Kyoya: Its not my business.

[ Renge was probally too busy eating my rocky road ice cream, I was probally pissed. ]

Mario: NEXT!

Mamaluvsme

Kyoya,is that a death note you hold in your hands, all the time.  
Kaoru and Hikaru- Why do you look like the puppet master on Black Butler?  
Haruhi which one of the guys annoy you the most?  
Mori, how much do you like Hunny?

Kyoya: …Sure. Why not.

Twins: [ tilt head, confused ] Puppet Master? Black Butler?

Mario: You DO look like the puppet master….

Haruhi: Tamaki. Duh.

Tamaki: WHY HARUHI! DADDY ONLY WANTS WHATS BEST FOR YOU! [ goes to emo corner ]

Mori:….a lot.

Honey: He made out with me once!

Everyone else: OnO

Mario: NEXT! NNNNEEEXXXTTT!

Sunprincessmargie to everyone: what would be your ideal first date and why?

Mario: One at a restaurant with lots and lots of pasta!

Luigi: A…date? [ don't get me wrong, I love my little weegie! Its just so fun to make him an idiot! ]

Tamaki: Well….. me and haruhi went to an amusment park for our first date… [ SPOILER! DON'T KILL ME! ] it was fun!

Mori: …The movies.

Honey: A SWEET SHOP!

Haruhi: Dates are boring…

Tamaki: [ gasps and goes back to emo corner ]

Twins: Hmmm….well, maybe a gentleman's club…

Kyoya: Ive never been on a date…

Luigi: NEXT!

Mario: THAT'S MY LINE!

samusaran101

Tamaki: WHY U LIKE MASCARA? I'M A GIRL AND I HATE IT! It remimds me of clowns! :D

BKB: IM GONNA STALK YOU! XD

Tamaki: BECAUSE ITS MANLY! [ thrusts his chest out, then his shirt breaks and a pink bra is shown ]

Kyoya: [ nosebleed ]

Everyone else: OnO WTF…

BKB: [ enters ] hey guys whats….. [ sees Tamaki ] CROSSDRESSING STRIPPER! [ presses the 'Crossdressing stripper' alarm, then the SWAT team takes Tamaki away ]

Tamaki: NO! IM INNOCENT!

Mario: Hey BKB, mail for you!

BKB: OK…..[ reads comment ] Oh…uh….SWAT! [ SWAT team takes SA101 ]

SA101: WTF?!

Mario: NEXT!

gingerkidz99

this is for kyoya if he had to kiss one person in the host club who would it be?

Kyoya: can we go to the isolation room for this, Mario?

Mario: Sure….i guess. [ Kyoya and Mario go to isolation room ]

Kyoya: [ deep breath ] I WOULD KISS TAMAKI! PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!

Mario: [ looks at crying Kyoya ] uh…..fine.

Kyoya: [ looks up, eyes red from tears ] you're a good man.

Mario: Your freaking me out now…

[ back to the living room ]

Mario: hi guys!

Everyone: WHO IS IT?! WHO WOULD KYOYA KISS?!

Mario: Luigi, of course!

Kyoya: You're a DEAD MAN!

Mario: OK NEXT QUESTION!

BluMoonKittyKitty

I have a question for Haruhi.  
*clears throat, pulls piece of paper out of pocket, unfolds*  
Dear Haruhi, have you ever thought about kissing the twins?  
I also have a question for the twins (just flip-flop the names I guess).

Haruhi: Well actually…

Tamaki: [ fumes ]

Haruhi: NOPE! NEVER DREAMED OF IT!

Twins: We have….

Everyone: OnO

Me: [ walks in and sees everyone ] WTH ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?! ATHC WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE MADE TILL NEXT WEEK!

Everybody else: GYAH! [ flail around in panic ]

Me: [ sighs ] Thx for reading, everyone! REMEMBER:

REVIEWED QUESTIONS- IGNORED!

PM'D OR FORUM POSTED QUESTIONS- ANSWERED IN NEXT CHAPPIARINO!

Ned Flanders: WHY U COPYING ME?!

~Lumanii out!


	3. EXTRA

Me: HEY! IM POSTING UP ONE LAST QUESTION I JUST GOT!

Mario: Why am I still here?

Me: This is your punishment for doing the 2nd chappie without my permission! Hmph!

Mario: Then what about Luigi?!

Me: Luigi is too innocent for his own good. Remember the last time I gave him a fanfiction related punishment?

[ flashback time! Around the time I announced the The Nightingale Stopped Singing….]

Luigi: IM GOING TO BE A VAMPIRE?!

Me: Yep! That's what you get for stealing my wand AND finishing my soda! [ RWBMC, Chapter 1 ]

Luigi: NO! I WONT DO IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Hours later-

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

Me: You done yet?

Luigi: YEP! Wait…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! … OK, now im done.

[ end flashback ]

Mario: [ shivers ] I was never so frightened…

Me: Any ways…. QUESTIONS!

BluMoonKittyKitty

I love your story so much I had to ask another question :3

this one is for Tamaki. Why did you freak out so much when I asked Haruhi that question in the previous chapter? Do you have feelings for her as her "daddy"? O.O

I also have a question for Kyoya. How much of Haruhi's debt is left, now that she's been with you guys for so long?

One more question for Lumanii. How do you write each character so in-character? When I try to write them they end up so OOC I feel like a failure. -_-

Lumanii: YAY! IM LOVED!

Tamaki: IM HER DADDY! OF COURSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!

Me: Sure….Kyoya?

Kyoya: Well….we bought sushi on her host club account, 30 yen, and we bought a full stock the other day, 60 yen each…this may take a while.

Mario: Hey Lumanii, you've got a question!

Me: YAY! QUESTIONS FOR THE OTAKU! [ reads question and holds back laughter ] M-Mario! [ snickers ]

Mario: [ reads questions and laughs ] Guys! Guys!

Tamaki and Kyoya: [ read question ]

[ Me, Mario, and Tamaki burst out laughing, while Kyoya writes in his book ]

Me: She….She…..BWAHAHAHA! [ laughs happily and wipes tear from eye ] Ha! Well, I just started last year, so I don't think im that good! In the second chappie of RANDOMNESS WITH BLUE AND THE MARIO CREW Mario is a mass murderer, and in my latest story, the nightingale stopped singing, Luigi is a creepy vampire!

Mario: Its true!

Me: Well, that's all for now!

Mario: OH WAIT! THERES MORE! YOU CAN NOW ASK ME AND LUIGI QUESTIONS!

Me: WHAT?!

Mario: Ciao, paisanos!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: HI EVERYONE! :D

BKB: ITS ASK THE HOST CLUB TIME!

Me: So, only 3 people asked us questions and stuff, but im posting the chapter now because they asked a LOT.

BKB: Its true!

Me: THX FOR ALL UR QUESTIONS! HAVE AN IMAGINARY BURRITO!

BKB: I want a burrito!

Me: NO BURRITO FOR YOU! One more thing! I got a message from an eliminator, and I want to let he/she know….

I AM HAVING QUESTIONS PM'D TO ME! GAWD!

You know who you are.

Kyoya: I'll read the first questions…

Oeve

Ok ok hmmm spiderman EVERYONE YOU LOVE IS DEAD

Tamaki- I Dare you to not have that eye stuff that is black and yeah

Kyoya ( if I spelt that wrong can you fix it) if you could kill anyone who would it be?

Hikaru kiss haruhi :3

Spiderman: NOOOOOO! WHYZ?!

Me: Uh…..how did you get here?

Spiderman: I have my ways. [ disappears into glitter ]

Me: O…..K.

Tamaki: Black eye stuff?

Me: [ whispers the sitch in is ear ]

Tamaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Me: …Are you done?

Tamaki: NEVER! [ keeps yelling NO ]

Kyoya: Probably….. [ points at spiderman ] him, because his movies makes absolutely no sense.

Spiderman: [ pops out of no where, naked ] IM TAKING A SHOWER!

Me: O_O NEXT!

BKB: WAIT! Oeve, you can only ask questions via pm, so remember next time! Also, we'll have Hikaru kiss Haruhi at the end, we're doing all the requests then.

Me: This one is actually a comment….

Rachel

Well that disappointed me. And no luigi and tamaki I'm not an alien and honey I'm sad I've been playing for four years now and Mario I play on an all boys team I'm the only girl on the whole team well thanks for your answers.

Me: I KNEW YOU'D SCREW IT UP! [ takes out samarai blade ]

Everyone else: O_o" she's scary….

Me: [ sighs ] Sorry, Rachel. Actually, im on an all boys basketball team, so I can relate.

BKB: Figures….. NEXT!

valcoria fallen

Hay guys! First, I would like to give it some gifts!

For Kyoya...a death note! (Don't worry, it's not real)

For Tamaki...a life time supply of mascara! Go nuts... (-_-)

And for Hikaru and Kaoru...sling shots! Just don't use them on me and we be cool.

Note for questions!

Lumanii, how do you manage all these guys being in the same room as you?

Kyoya, if your death note was real, who would you write in it?

Tamaki, why were you wearing a bra you baka? (*Idiot)

Haruhi, well actually Ijust want to say hi. So hi!

Mario and Luigi, mariokart is so much fun! We should play it together!

Finally, Hikaru and Kaoru, let's go have a three way make out session in the cupboard. Let's just call it 7 minutes in heaven, Kay boys?

Bye everyone!

Cori-chan

(And all the anime characters living in my head, which includes the twins!)

Kyoya: Thank you. [ puts it in death note cabinet ]

Me: O_O

Tamaki: WOOOOOOO! [ goes crazy with the mascara and paints the whole studio is black ]

Me: WTH BRO! [ Tamaki is my brother in stories ] Well, I better fix this…. [ sighs, takes out dream rod, waves it, and whole studio is clean ]

BKB: That's fliping awesome….

Twins: AWESOME! [ accidently hit me ]

Me: [ takes out samarai sword ] YA WANT SOME'A DIS?!

Twins: NO! [ scared ]

Me: [ sighs ] Good question, val! And the obvious answer is this… 12 long, hard years at boot camp.

Everyone: WTF?!

Kyoya: Oh, so my death note isn't real? [ writes Peach's name in REAL death note ]

Peach: GAH! SCORPIAN! [ So scared she dies ]

Kyoya: [ smirks ]

Me: [ shrugs ] I never really liked Peach…..

Tamaki: 'CAUSE ITS COMFY!

Me: She's right. You ARE a baka.

Haruhi: Ok then….hi…..

Me: where are those two?! MARIO! LUIGI! [ thinks ] Wait! I have an IDEA!

BKB: QUICK EVERYONE! I JUST INSTALLED A ROOM MADE OF NUCLEAR BOMB PROOF GLASS!

[ they all hide ]

Me: [ goes up into really, really, REALLY high tower ] MARIO! SAVE ME!

Mario: IMA COMING, PRINCESS! [ yes, im a princess…. ]

Luigi: HI LUMANII! [ waves ]

Me: SUP BROTHA FROM ANOTHA MOTHA! [ waves ]

[ they come rescue me ]

Me: I cant belive I just did that….. whatevz…. THX MR.M!

Mr.M: IT WAS MY PLEASURE!

Mario: You ASKED him to kidnap you?

Me: Yep! It was the only way to get you dudes attention! WE GOTTA GET TO THE STUDIO! RACE YA!

[ we laugh and race to the studio….. little friendship cuteness there for all you friendship lvrs! ]

Mario and Luigi: [ read ] Sure, we'll play! When do ya want to?

Me: REQUEST TIME!

Hikaru: Whatever. [ kisses Haruhi on lips, then acts like nothing happens ]

Haruhi: [ blushes lightly ]

Karou: [ jealous ]

Hikaru: [ notices Karou and kisses him on lips too ]

Karou: [ blushes madly ]

Hikaru: [ reads next request and smiles devilishly ] I like this one… make out session with my twin and a chick?! Im in!

Me: WHAT?! [ reads question ] Im not good at lemons…..ill try…..for you, Cori-chan!

Mario: Wait…. How are you gonna keep this a T rated fic if it has a lemon?!

Me: Easy.

**WARNING! LEMON STARTING!**

Mario: Good idea, Lumie.

Me: [ pushes the 3 into a closet ]

Cori-chan: Im starting to have second thoughts on this…..maybe we should…. [ suddenly gets kissed by Karou forcefully ]

Hikaru: C'mon Cori-chan…. We could have a lot of fun…[ rubs her breasts ]

Cori-chan: [ moans lightly ] H-Hika-kun…oohhhh….

Karou: [ rubs her clit, getting another moan from Cori-chan ] ( her pants and undies are off, btw )

Hikaru: [ takes off her bra, and starts sucking on her breasts ]

Cori-chan: OOH…..

Karou: [ rubs her clit faster ]

Cori-chan: [ sqirts abruptly ]

Twins: [ lick the liquid from her clit ] mmmm…..

Cori-chan: [ sucks Karou's erection ]

Karou: [ grabs her hair and makes her go faster ] oooohh….

Cori-chan: [ goes super fast, licks tip ]

Karou: GYAH! [ cums hard ]

Cori-chan + Hikaru: [ drink up substance ]

Karou: [ sucks hikaru's erection, biting the tip, going really fast ]

Hikaru: Oh…..Karou…..OOOOOHHHH…

Cori-chan: [ pushes karou's head into Hikaru's…..y'know… ]

Hikaru: IM GONNA…..GONNA…. [ cums on their faces ]

Both: [ lick the cum off eachother's faces ]

**ITS ALL GOOD, BRO! :D**

BKB: [ crying ] Time's up guys!

[ they come out, to see everyone crying ]

Cori-chan: What happened?

Tamaki: [ says through sobs ] Lumanii was talking about her past….. It was so sad….

Trio: We wanna hear!

[ I tell them, and after a few minutes, there crying too ]

Hikaru: So….beautiful! [ everyone hugs me ]

….

Thanks 4 reading everypeoplez! I kinda wanna RP, even though im doing one with BluMoonKittyKitty, [ check her out! ] so if ur interested, email me at chibigirl5152 ! Bye everyone!


	5. SHIT!

OH SHITTAKI MUSHROOMS! I FORGOT BMKK'S QUESTION!

Tamaki: Are you gay in general or just with kyoya?

Tamaki: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! [ blushing deeply ]

Kyoya: [ adjusts his glasses ] hmmmmm…..

…

IM SORRY BMKK! I PROMISE, ILL REMEMBER NEXT TIME! [ hits head into wall ]


	6. Chapter 4

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BKB: What?

Me: 2 PEOPLE! ONLY TWO FUDGECAKIN' PEOPLE SENT QUESTIONS!

BKB: (-_-'') that's it?

Me: Yep! Moving on.

Tamaki: KYOOOOOOOOYA! KYOYA! KYOYA! KYOYA!

Kyoya: [ working on computer ] What is it, King?

Tamaki: Stop adding and join in on the fun!

Kyoya: You mean this torture chamber?

Me: [ growls ] Meanie!

BKB: FIRST QUESTIORINO!

Ned Flanders: STOP IT!

_Hi hi! :) I'm Mars and I gots Q's! But before I ask anything I must say some things._

_1. *takes deep breath* HONEY I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU! YOU ARE JUST ABSOLUTELY SOOOOOOOOOOOO CEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!_

_2. To Hikaru and Kaoru- You guys are like my role models down the path of annoying others and I frickin' love your yaoi twincest! Keep up the AWESOME WORK! Oh, and I hope you guys annoy Tamaki to the ends of time! :D_

_3. Tamaki- You SERIOUSLY need to cut off the mascara, bro! You act like a little b*tch from a child beauty pageant with all that makeup!_

_4. Spiderman- My little brother loves you. Most of his action figures are Spiderman action figures with Iron Man at a close second and he owns about three to four different Spiderman costumes._

_5. All of Ouran High School Host Club- I have OCs who are in love with you guys... Everyone but Haruhi because, well, they always knew Haruhi was a girl._

_Now my Q's!_

_Honey and Mori but mainly Mori- Mori made out with Honey?! Where and when did this happen?! *passes out in nosebleed* [random OC comes up giving me CPR yelling "Breathe, girl, BREATE!" before walking away after I finally wake up] Honey, if he doesn't answer in detail please give me full details. IGOTSTOKNOWTHIS!_

_Hikaru and Kaoru- What is the best prank you've ever pulled on Tamaki?_

_Renge- What anime have you cosplayed on so far? Are you into yaoi? What is/are your favorite anime? How the hell do you get that powered motor thing to work everywhere so you are popping out of the floors all over the place?!_

_Haruhi- Since Tamaki is supposed to be the "father" o you, the "daughter", of this little "family" and has romantic feelings for you, then would it be all right for me to lift my eyebrow muttering "Incest much?" XD_

_Honey- What has gotta be your favorite candy? Mine is gummy bears! :D Also, what were your thoughts on the makeout session? [Begins to cry shouting "Why can't I be the one to kiss him? WHY?!" before being smacked back into reality (literally) by random OC]_

_Kyoya- Would you use the Death Note to kill Dora from Dora the Explorer? Would you use the Death Note to kill Justin Bieber (I now half hate him because he hates anime)? Would you REALLY use the Death Note to kill Spiderman even if I let my brother try and kill you for doing so?_

_Okay, I think that's all from me for now! Baiiii! Love you, Honey-sempai!_

_8/24_

Me: [ reads Kyoya question ] GYAH! A BELIEBER! NOEZ!

[ me and SA101 faint ]

Honey: [ blushes deeply ] Uh….uh….

Mori: [ grim look at Mars ]

Mars: Eh heh heh! ^U^'' [ runs off ]

Twins: YAY! TWINCEST! TWINCEST! [ dance around room ]

Tamaki: [ fumes ] WHATS WRONG WITH MASCARA?!

Kyoya: I- well, I-

[ everyone looks at Kyoya ]

Kyoya: [ blushes lightly ] I- I- I-

Me: [ gets a pole and pushes a stuttering Kyoya into the isolation room ] go comfort him, Mario.

Mario: [ poofs out of thin air and runs into the isolation room ] IM HERE TO HELP, KYOYA!

Me: [ suddenly wakes up and yells ] NO SPIDERMAN QUESTIONS! [ rips up spiderman question ]

Everyone else: -_-''

The Host Club: OH SHITAKI MUSHROOMS! FANGIRLS!

Mori: ….He asked for me to do it.

Honey: [ nods ] Then we did more than kissing!

Mori: [ blushes ] Mistkuni…

Twins: Hmmmmm…. OH YEAH! We pulled his boxers down in front of Kyoya. Well, actually, they were LACE PANTIES!

Kyoya: [ hears them and blushes madly ]

Mario: [ jump kicks Kyoya's face ] RESIST THE TEMPTAITIONS!

Kyoya: [ whimpers ]

Renge: I've cosplayed as EVERYTHING! Mew Ighigo, Squid girl, Rin Kagamine… This is gonna take a while… And YES! I LOVE YAOI!

Me: Yaoi isn't too bad.

Everyone: :O

Me: ^U^ '' I never should've said anything…

Renge: Also, Tamaki had it installed!

Everyone but Tamaki and Renge: He WHAT?!

Tamaki: ^U^ '' she told me that her leg was broken!

Me:…

Tamaki: [ reads Haruhi's question and growls ] Why does EVERYONE think I love Haruhi?!

Kyoya: [ hears and faints, smiling ]

Mario: Ugh…I don't wanna do this…. [ does CPR to Kyoya ]

Kyoya: [ wakes up and panics ] WTF?!

Haruhi: [ reads question ] I guess you can…..

Honey: Hmmmm…..STRAWBERRIES!

Me: That's not candy.

Honey: Oh… [ sniffles, about to cry ]

Me: [ feels sorry ] You know what? I'm an idiot. It is candy!

Honey: Really?! [ smiles cutely ]

Me: AWWW! HE'S SO CUTE! [ squeezes Honey ]

Mario: [ drags Kyoya out of isolation room ]

Kyoya: [ regains posture and goes to death note closet, and writes Dora, Justin Bieber, and Spiderman's name ] The world needs less boy singers anyway.

Mars's Bro: [ swings from vine and knocks Kyoya upside the head ] HHHIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAA!

Kyoya: [ shadow king emerges ]

Mario: [ panics ] Kid, if you wanna live, RUN.

Mars's Bother [ Me: I mean, brother… ] : [ dashes off ]

BKB: BA DA BA BA DA DUM NEXT!

_Well...not exactly what I meant by "three way make out session" Lumanii. I_

_kinda just thought a little French kissing...in the closet. With maybe the_

_twins being shirtless... that's all...I wasn't asking for lemons..._

_And did our clothes just magically disappear? Hmm...I bet Mario and Luigi sold_

_them on eBay! The little buggers!_

_Anyway...I have more gifts!_

_for Lumanii, I give you a virtual waffle! Because I can't afford a real one._

_(_)/#\(_)_

_For Tamaki, I slap you with a wet fish. Trust me, someone had to._

_Kyoya, have a new laptop! I spent the money I didn't spend on Lumanii's waffle_

_to buy it!_

_Haruhi, have these chains. I don't know what use you will have of them, but_

_have them anyway._

_Hani, I bring cake!_

_Mori, ...eat some of the cake._

_Hikaru, a black hoodie with your name on in blue! I designed it myself!_

_Kaoru, also a black hoodie, but with your name in Orange!_

_Now for questions!_

_Lumanii, do you ever just want to put them all in a box, leave the box in the_

_forest, and run away?_

_Tamaki, how do you like my fish in your face brah?_

_Kyoya, will you play the Sims on your new laptop_

Me: WELL YOU GOT TO HAVE SMEX WITH TWO SMEXY MOFOS, DAMN IT! [ covers mouth ] none of you heard that….

Luigi: WE DID NOTHING OF THE SORT! [ computer beeps ] MARIO, HIKARU'S BOXERS SOLD FOR 10,000 YEN!

Mario: F**K YA!

Me: [ kicks him ] No boyfriend of mine is gonna curse like that!

Mario: Sowwy…..

Me: awwwww… [ hugs ] Mario-chan!

PRESENT TIME YA'LL!

Me: Uh….. thanks?

Tamaki: OW! WTF?! [ rubs spot where hit ]

Kyoya: [ thinks: what would I do to kiss that…. ] Oh. Thank you. [ takes computer and downloads Tamakyo yaoi fanfics and fan art ]

Haruhi: WHAT AM I, A SLUT?!

Twins: [ in emo corner ] she doesn't like our smex… [ put on jackets and sulk ]

BKB: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Mario bros: AND US!

Me: [ reads question ] I already tried. Unfortunately Kyoya's smart and he brought everyone home again…. CRAPADOODLEZ!

Tamaki: I hated it, obviously! WTF!

Kyoya: Yes, I do play The Sims.

Me: [ sees that little emote by name and scowls ] Please, don't do that again, ESPECIALLY not in a review, because that's looks disgusting….. Do you have something against me?! [ takes out sword ]

BKB: Cori-chan, if you treasure life, get out.

Cori-chan: [ nods and dashes off ]

….

THX FOR READING! Also! Y'know that little button that means at? It turns out, it wont let me use that in fanfictions, so it shows only as chibigirl5152. Just add at gmail dot com to that for my email, but as you would write a normal email address. PLZ SEND ME QUESTIONS! If you don't, I just wont continue. :'c


End file.
